


Like honey and cider

by glass0marbles



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glass0marbles/pseuds/glass0marbles
Summary: Geralt brings Jaskier breakfast in bed. This really is just tooth-rotting fluff.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 10
Kudos: 153





	Like honey and cider

**Author's Note:**

  * For [martistarfighter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/martistarfighter/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Marti! <3 You deserve some fluff. As a treat. Thank you for being awesome!

Jaskier wakes to sunlight in his eyes and the sound of shuffling and soft clattering in the room. A piece of straw has made its way out of the pillowcase and is insistently poking him in the neck, keeping him from dozing off peacefully again. He groans and shifts in an attempt to dislodge it. Just a couple more minutes…

There's a louder clatter to the side of him, followed by a curse, and Jaskier opens his eyes with a sigh. So much for some more blissful snoozing, then. He turns over and props himself up on his elbow, lazily blinking at Geralt, who is staring back at him with the expression of a child who's just been caught with their fingers in the honeypot, frozen in place.

Jaskier huffs a soft laugh. 'Good morning to you too.' he says, then stops short when his eyes land on the wooden tray Geralt is holding. It's laden with bread, cheese, a couple of small pots and a large, steaming pottery mug. His eyebrows shoot up and he looks at Geralt inquisitively.

'What's all this?'

Geralt shifts uncomfortably, setting the tray down on the bed. He looks almost.. embarrassed, Jaskier's sleep-addled brain notes in wonderment.

Geralt takes ages to reply, struggling to find the right words, until he finally settles on a gruff 'It's for you.'

Jaskier blinks. 'For me?' It only takes him a couple more seconds to catch up before his face splits into a wide grin. 'Geralt of Rivia, are you actually  _ serving me breakfast _ ? In bed?' He can't help the little bit of smugness that creeps into his voice, and the warmth that spreads through his chest at Geralt's little side-glance and barely audible 'hm' as he settles on the bed next to the tray, pushing it closer to Jaskier.

'Do you want it or not?'

Jaskier breathes in the sweet scent of hot cider, and is that honey and butter he spots in two of the little pots? His stomach rumbles appreciatively and he pushes himself up into a sitting position, the blankets pooling loosely around his hips.

'Oh, do I!' he says, pulling the tray onto his lap and tearing off a piece of bread. It's still warm in his hands and it smells  _ divine _ . He generously coats it with butter and honey before popping it into his mouth, and he can't help moaning a little, it's  _ so good _ .

He catches Geralt staring and chuckles a little, taking a sip of cider before putting the mug back down and setting the tray onto the blankets next to him.

'So,' he says, idly licking some honey from his fingers as he eyes Geralt curiously. 'What did I do to deserve this amount of pampering?' He appreciates it, he really does, but he  _ is _ curious. A thought crosses his mind and his face darkens. 'This isn't some kind of attempt at an apology for something you did or are planning to do because you think you have to, is it? Geralt, we've been through this, just  _ talk to me _ .'

Geralt's eyes widen a little at that and he quickly shakes his head. 'No! No, it's not that.'

Jaskier scrutinises him for a second, but is satisfied to find no badly-disguised guilt or misery in Geralt's expression. He relaxes and helps himself to another piece of bread. The mystery continues to be mysterious, but he finds it to be much more enjoyable without the imminent threat of heartbreak or bad news.

'What is it, then?' he asks, some of his usual levity finding its way back into his tone.

Geralt squirms. Then he sighs, seemingly accepting his fate of actually having to spell out his convoluted thought process - gods forbid - and starts talking. 'The road's been difficult lately. I thought you'd appreciate some… comfort.' He indicates the breakfast, avoiding looking at Jaskier. 'And last night…'

Jaskier chokes on his latest bite of fluffy goodness. Geralt immediately lurches forward with an alarmed expression, patting his back while Jaskier coughs. When he can breathe again, he laughs.

'That good, was I?' he chokes out between laughter, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye as he turns towards Geralt, who is now sitting next to him on the bed.

The expression on his face is priceless and makes nearly suffocating first thing in the morning almost worth it. Between residue concern and the petulant scowl that is his usual reaction to Jaskier's particular brand of humour, Jaskier is pretty sure he can see a tinge of pink colouring the tips of his witcher's ears and an insecure tenderness in his eyes that knocks the breath right back out of him. Gods, this man is going to be the death of him one day, and Jaskier doesn't mind one bit.

'No really, thank you.' He says. 'This.. it's almost romantic of you.' he lightly teases, but there's no malice behind it, only genuine affection.

Geralt scoffs. 'Don't get any ideas.' he says, but his tone betrays him, and Jaskier is getting many, many ideas right now.

So he just hums and smiles slyly in response, dipping another piece of bread in honey and holding it out in front of Geralt's lips. Geralt quirks an eyebrow at him, but there's a smile in his eyes and playing around his lips when he opens his mouth and accepts the bread. He chews thoughtfully for a moment, miming consideration. 'It's not bad.' he says.

Jaskier snorts. 'Like you didn't know it's absolutely fantastic.' He's glowing with pride and satisfaction because he knows now that this is Geralt's way of showing him that he appreciates him, of communicating where words still fail him and sex isn't enough to get the right message across. Jaskier wasn't expecting a love confession, but he wasn't expecting this either, and somehow it's better than anything he's ever dared to dream of. Just him and Geralt, close, relaxed,  _ together _ , warm sunlight on his face and a thoughtful gesture from a man that appears so hardened to anyone else. His heart feels like it's going to burst with the softness of it.

There is a little bit of honey stuck to Geralt's bottom lip and Jaskier leans forward licking it off and relishing the sweet taste as he kisses him slowly. He closes his eyes and leans his forehead against Geralt's.

'Sweet.' he breathes.

Geralt hums in agreement, a hand on Jaskier's bare back, idly stroking his thumb over the wadm skin.

'You should finish eating.' he says.

'Hm.' Jaskier agrees, but neither of them move and then Geralt is kissing him again.

'Jaskier?'

'Yes?'

'I love you.'

Jaskier is beginning to think that he should not expect things more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. I'll see myself out now.
> 
> Back to my goblin cave and writing angst.
> 
> I hope you liked my attempt at softness. ♡


End file.
